


Higher

by woodelf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: Rumbaby fluff inspired by a line in 6x09.
Relationships: Belle & Gideon & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Higher

“Higher! Push me higher, Mommy!”

The little boy stuck his red-sneakered feet out straight and leaned back on the swing, gripping the chains tightly as he tried to attain more height. 

“I think that’s high enough, Gideon.” 

Ironically, Belle – who tried to live by the words “do the brave thing” – had turned out to be a complete worrywart as a mother, and she knew it. She tried to let Gideon spread his wings and fly, but it was hard. Rumpel, on the other hand, who had always called himself a coward, seemed to find it easier to let their son push at his boundaries and discover what he could and could not do. 

“Daddy pushes me higher!” Gideon protested. 

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled as he got up off the playground bench and came to stand beside Belle. She gave him a dirty look and moved aside. 

“Mommy’s just afraid you’ll get hurt,” Rumpelstiltskin told Gideon. “So you must hold on very tight. Are you holding on tight?”

“Super tight, Daddy! Push! Push me high!”

Rumpelstiltskin pushed as the small body swung back to him, and Gideon’s delighted “wheeeeee!” as he soared into the air was like music to his ears. He’d let his boy swing as high as he liked, and scramble all over the monkey bars like the agile animal they’d been named after. He’d watch him throw his entire little self into living, sometimes with his heart in his mouth, and always telling him to be careful, but he would never, ever hold him back. 

He’d be there to catch him if he fell, after all. What else was a father for?


End file.
